Vincit Qui Se Vincit
by darkfae13x13
Summary: Twist on the Disney version. Belle is still beautiful but has some scars. Lemons. Very similiar to the movie but my version. BellexPrince Adam Disclaimer:all characters and such belong to Disney
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_In the Beginning_

It was no wonder that her name meant beauty. Belle was always the most sought after and beautiful girl in the village. All of the men wanted her and all of the women envied her, or the attentions she got, one can never be sure. Despite her peculiar habits and somewhat anti-social nature, she was the heart of the town. Mostly, she kept to herself, spending the most time with her father and her books. She was pleasant and polite enough, if you said hello or asked her a question she'd be happy enough to chat. But she wasn't one to go out of her way to make small talk. She was such a strange, beautiful girl. Despite her oddities, the townsfolk simply could not figure out why she hadn't married. Why, she had even turned down Gaston, the most eligible and sought after bachelor in town. He of course made a big scene and Belle made one right back. It was the first time she showed her true spirit to the public eye.

"Go away Gaston! I will never marry you! You are cruel and heartless, the man I marry will be of my choice and you are not my choice!" She slammed the door in his face but Gaston stopped it with his gigantic booted foot. Belle snarled and struggled to push his foot out of the way. She got nowhere fast, as much spirit as she had, Gaston was over 6 feet tall and 200 pounds. There was no way a little thing like her, barely 5 foot 3 in slippers, would be able to budge him.

"Now Belle, how can you say no to such a handsome face? And don't forget about my money, my strength. I can protect you Belle, and you're crazy ass father." Gaston forced the door back open and leaned lazily against the door jam, smirking, thinking he would win.

"My father is not crazy!" Belle screamed as she picked up the broom that was leaning against the wall and then preceded to beat Gaston over the head with bristle side. As much as she was revolted and disgusted by this man, it was simply not in her nature to be so cruel. With shock more than pain, she really didn't hit very hard, Gaston stumbled backwards off the porch steps. He door was slammed shut and everyone nearby heard several clicks as Belle locked the door and slide the deadbolt closed.

After that day, Gaston left her alone. But not because Belle has embarrassed him or beaten him down. Later that day, while her father was working on an invention something went terribly wrong. Maurice had been in the basement workshop all day working on it, and his daughter being who she was decided to bring his down lunch. She was just walking past some new contraption her father had rigged together to keep the house warm, he called it a boiler or something, when she heard a loud pop. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the thing that was making the noise. The pop was followed by a sputtering, a hiss and 2 very loud bangs. Then, without and any further adu, it went up in flames and promptly exploded. Metal shards and burning food went everywhere. Maurice called out to Belle, ran to her. But it was too late. Her neck and face were horrible burnt, some parts more than others, but most of the damage was on the left side.

It took months for her to recover. Most of her skin healed with much scarring. But one part of her would be scarred permanently. Her left shoulder and part of her chest were covered with wavy and upraised scars that looked like a maze on her skin. Patches of damaged tissue climbed up her neck and even resided on her beautiful face. Luckily, fortune decide to favor her that day and left most of her face untouched. The one place where there was scarring was minimal and easily hidden, off to the side of her face by her jaw and her temple, making a crooked 'L' shape. But it was enough to put off Gaston and her other gentleman callers.

Even after her somewhat changed appearance she remained the same, cheerful, kind and warmhearted. Her love of imagination and books prevailed and nothing much changed. Her father eventually overcame his guilt but still forbid her from entering his workshop. Life went on much the same as it always did, except better in Belle's opinion. She had always found her beauty a bit of nuisance, a curse even. She rather thought the accident was a blessing in disguise. She was now left alone to do as she pleased without the pesky interference of those feral wolves called men. Yes, everything was going splendidly well until her father left on a business trip. He was to show his new, and best, invention to a panel of judges, and if they liked it then maybe he would be hired by the king. So he left through the forest on his journey.

Now, the townspeople sometimes spoke of an evil, enchanted castle that was hidden in the depths of the forest. As the legend went, there was a horrible Beast-Prince that lived there. Every so often he would come down and steal away children and young maidens in order to appease his appetites. It was a silly tale used to keep children out of the woods. After all, there were some pretty savage wolves in there among other things. It was not a place for young children. However, when Maurice began his journey neither the old man nor his daughter even thought of the story. To them, late arrivals to the town, it was nothing more than just a story.

Days past and the time upon which her father was to return came and went. Belle had had a veritable feast prepared. She had bought ham and turkey from the butcher and prepared many vegetables. She even made a small cake. But it was all for naught. A week past, then a month. No word or sign of her father. Belle made a hasty decision. She gathered some things she considered essentials and provisions of course, and set out to make the journey. Unfortunately, it had to be made on foot as her father has taken Philippe, the horse. But that couldn't be helped. She was hardy enough after all, certainly capable of taking a walk in the woods. But, just to be safe, she had tucked her fathers old flintlock pistol into her sash and a small hunting knife into one of her boots. She didn't really think she'd need them, but she was nothing if not prepared and certainly sensible enough consider the possibility that she might need to defend herself.

So, off she went into the forest. From the outside it seemed quite friendly, full of cute fuzzy woodland creatures and the like. But as she went further into the wood she realized how smart she was to have brought something to protect herself. The deeper she went into the trees the darker it got, the denser the trees grew together. But there were no friendly woodland creatures here. Leaves didn't even grow on the trees. They were all black, twisted and dead. The ground was bare except for jagged stones leading toward rock ledges that loomed over Belle, the dark nooks and alcoves threatening her with the possibility of what lay beyond their entrances. She shivered, pulled her cloak tighter and trudged on.

The small trickles of light that had filtered through the dark, twisted branches of the trees had faded from her sight. It was completely black now and Belle was completely alone in this foreign and unfriendly place. Or so she thought. As she moved to unhitch the lantern she had tied to her skirts, she felt someone or something staring at her. She slowly turned and scrutinized the landscape around her and of course saw nothing. She returned to her lantern, pulled a matchbox out of her pack and lit it. The light only illuminated a small area but it was better than no light at all. Belle held it aloft and continued on. She didn't have the time or the resources to stop for the night, and this part of the forest didn't exactly look very comfy cozy. So, Belle continued on through the forest.

As she walked, the trees seemed to be thinning out around her to the point where there were only a few small trees scattered around her. She had reached the end of the forest and stretched out before her was a dirt road lined with tall lanterns. Belle heaved a sigh a relief, the forest hadn't been the most pleasant place to take a walk through, that was for sure. Just as she was putting out the flame on her lantern and tying it back to her skirt, she heard a rustling behind her. Slowly, she turned around reaching for her pistol as she did so. A few bats burst out of the trees and flew off into the night sky. A wolf howled, heartbroken and lonely, as wolves always sound. Belle shuddered and rubbed her arms before turning back around and walking up the dirt road. She kept her hand on the gun. There was something about that woods...something not quite right.

Walking along the road, Belle's eyelids began to droop. Her steps grew heavier and her pace slower. She had been walking all day and night without even a sign of her father. She was not only tired, but upset and discouraged as well. She yawned, her mouth opening wide. 'Respectable' women would have moved a hand to cover the yawn but Belle didn't have the energy and regardless, she didn't really give a rats ass if someone saw her yawning.

On the horizon, Belle could see the break of day. Red and orange light started to trickle down the road and one by one, the lanterns winked out. Belle was too tired to realize how strange it was that the lights went out all by themselves. Later on when she looked back at that night, she could see how weird it was. But at this moment, she was so bone tired, that she simply could not think about anything else. All she knew was that she had to keep walking. A woman alone was a very easy target and in this world, their were many bad characters that would have little to no qualms about raping her, killing her, and robbing her; not necessarily in that order. She couldn't even see what was in front of her anymore. It was as if the images in front of her stopped at her eyes and didn't transmit to her brain. That was why she didn't she the small building until she was right on top of it.

It was quite as small as it had seemed from a distance. There only appeared to be one floor, but it sprawled out for quite aways, making a long rectangle. It was surrounded by a grassy fenced in field where several horses were grazing. Belle didn't even think before she pushed open the door and stepped into the stable. The smell of hay and manure assaulted her senses, but in the state that she was, half asleep, it never reached her brain. She walked down the aisle, aware that she was looking for something, but not sure what. She stopped in front of a stall at what seemed like random and found herself nose to nose with a plain, light brown horse with a shaggy mane.

"Philippe!" She cried, flinging her arms around the horse's neck and using up the last of her energy. Tears streamed down her face. Finally, she had found something familiar. Her mind didn't even register what this really meant. She couldn't think about anything else besides laying down in the ha and sleeping forever. So that was exactly what she did. Almost too conveniently, there was a pile of hay next to Philippe's stall, which was conveniently located at the very end of the aisle. Everything was a little bit too convenient, like someone had known Belle would come and need a place to lie down and sleep. But she was too tired to put that much together. What she could put together was that while hay was not very soft, it made a pretty good mattress and her cloak made a pretty good blanket. Belle made herself comfortable in the hay pile and forgot about the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 2**

_Surprise, Surprise_

_**Disclaimer: **Canan characters and settings belong to Disney. _

**Author's Note: **_Special thanks to everyone that sent in a review and gave me the motivation to write this chapter! Also, thanks to everyone that favorited and added me to their story alerts! If anyone would like to see any visuals of any characters or scenery or any other extra tidbits then shoot me a message and I'll give you my tumblr. :)_

The stable boy was in for quite the surprise that morning when he was going about his duties. He was just minding his own business, clearing and mucking the stalls when what did he find, but a beautiful young woman asleep in a pile of hay. She was camped near the small, ugly horse the master had instructed them to care for. His first instinct was to take a quick peak down the blouse of her dress and the second was to find a groom to show him the discovery. So, that was exactly what he did.

When he fetched the groom, Bartlett his name was, the man just scratched his head and stared. He had nor more thoughts on finding a solution than the stable boy did. He nudged her with the toe of his boot, leaving a brown smudge on the hem of her dress. He had hoped that this small touch would wake her, but he was disappointed. Belle whimpered slightly in her sleep before again falling quiet again.

"Lemme fetch the stable master." He said gruffly. With a small shake of his head he left and the stable boy was once again left alone with Belle. His first thought after Bartlett left was that she had a mighty fine set of tits, his second was that maybe he should get a second look and his third was that he should try to cop a feel before Bartlett returned with Master Leodegrance. He never claimed to be a saint, only a horny devil in the middle of maturity.

The boy took a step forward, towards the woman, but stopped in his tracks when he hears an odd shuffling noise posterior to him. Trying to look as innocent as was possible, he hooked his fingers into his belt-loops and casually turned around.

"What in damnation is going on?" Master Leodegrance didn't exactly shout or holler in any way, but the tone of his voice was so hostile and unfriendly that it was worse than yelling. The boy looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, unwilling or incapable of giving an answer. "Daniel." Leodegrance warned, taking a half step towards the boy who was even then starting to cower in fear of his Master's hulking mass.

'Daniel's' face turned the color of watery, mushy oatmeal and he stuttered out something that sounded like, "I-I was j-just going ab-bout me duties Sir, I f-found that there," He made a vague motion towards Belle, who was just now beginning to stir. She tried to be quiet about it, so that she wouldn't draw any more undue attention to herself.

Master Leodegrance glanced swiftly over towards what he assumed to be a sleeping woman, or a devil in disguise. She was beautiful, even though the majority of her face was hidden by the shadow of the stable, she exuded something more than earthly, something magical or heavenly that just called out to him. She did more than just appear to be beautiful, she was gorgeous on the inside as well. A single brow flicked upwards on his face, none of his emotions or feelings showed, he was forever a professional. "Well I'll be damned." He whispered. He took a few steps towards Belle and then thought better of himself. He turned to face Daniel again and spoke, "Git going boy, go up to the castle and have Mrs. Potts prepare a breaking of the fast and air out a room."

When Daniel just stared back at him slack-jawed and glass-eyed for a minute, all Leodegrance was give the simple fool a hostile glance and he scampered off, leaving the two alone. Now, Leodegrance was no monk, but it had been quite a while since he had last bedded or even touched a woman. (He did seem to have a lot of baggage.) He sat down in the straw next to Belle and took a deep breath. For a few moments he simple sat there and breathed, strongly to keep himself under control. He inhaled her scent, roses, freshly baked bread and soap. An odd combination but not unpleasant.

He smelled like leather, sandalwood and a strange musky scent. A strange combination but pleasing none-the-less. But what was truly shocking to Belle and was making her grow increasing uncomfortable by the second was the overwhelming amount of body heat that the man gave off. She almost jumped when she felt his callused, rough hands gentle stroking her arm, the heat of his palm and fingers burned so that she almost turned to look and see if there were marks on her skin. Then, a gentle pressure and warmth on her calf told her that his hand had wandered there as well. She could feel her heartbeat quickened and hoped to hell that he couldn't hear it.

Leodegrance could feel her heart start to pick up and beat faster at his touch. He chuckled at the appearance of goosebumps upon her skin but continued to casually tickle her skin with the roughness of his fingers. "I know you're awake." His deep baritone rumbled so that Belle could feel the vibrations of it deep within her own chest. She cautiously opened way and struggled to scrutinized both the man and her surroundings that way. Oh god but the man was perfect. Godly. He exuded masculinity, confidence and pure sex with everything that he did, every movement he made. However, she had some difficulty keeping the man in her sights and trying to figure out where the hell she was so she casually opened the other eye. She was rewarded with the sight not only of the surrounding stable but also with the other side of the man's face. She didn't gasp, cry out or make an sort of surprised noise. Most women screamed or at least did the latter so this was a new development. She did however stare which was nothing new, but the way that she was looking at him was different than he was used to. She was afraid, horrified, shocked or any of those things. She simply looked...interested and curious. Leodegrance's face, the left side was decorated with 4 long, thick upraised and dark scars that started at his hairline and continued on past the neckline of his shirt. Self-consciously, Belle stroked the side of her chin, the flawed side still hidden in shadow.

Leodegrance raised his right brow-the left one was missing and asked, "What? No hysterics? This is...I'm going to be honest I've never gotten this reaction before." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaled and smiled crookedly, for the scars ran through part of his lips, making them uneven.

Belle cleared her throat and rubbed the remaining bits of grit and sleep out of her eyes before she deigned to answer him. "I don't understand why, I don't going into hysterics and gross amounts of stereotypical female simpering every time I see a human being. Oh dear fetch my smelling salts!" Belle gave a toothy smile that was decidedly unladylike and totally un-proper.

Leodegrance seemed to be slightly taken aback by her response. He scratched at his head and then finally shrugged and decided that he was putting much too much thought into this and he should simply take this moment for what it was- a gift. "No matter. I suppose your calm temperament and even demeanor will only make things easier for everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Belle crossed her arms and braced herself for a lucrative explanation. But- it never came. Instead, Leodegrance slapped his muscled thing and laughed, releasing a strange scent that Belle couldn't quite hold down long enough to name. She pushed herself further away from him and kept her arms tight to her chest, as if it offered some protection.

Leodegrance chuckled again at her brave attempt to face him. On his hands and knees he started towards her, prowling, a predator stalking it's prey. His large hands soon reached her legs and began to slowly travel up her thighs, gently squeezing and caressing as they went. Again, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't shudder in revulsion at his touch. Belle was starting to have difficulty sorting out her emotions and feelings. She was frightened because a strange man was assaulting her (in a most pleasant way) but she was also scandalized by how much she was enjoying the attentions that he was giving her. His hands had reached the top of her stockings now and his fingers were making lazy circles on her bare skin. She shivered, disgusting with her herself for enjoying this but also finding that she didn't want it to end. Just as she was about to forget about all propriety and her virtue altogether, he stiffened. Something about him had changed, his appearance was the same but something about him, was different. He pulled a small time-piece out of the neckline of her shirt, took a long look at it and then put it away. He took an agonizing breath and summoned all his will-power. All the while, Belle was looking at him with big brown doe-eyes, wandering what the hell was going on.

"Come on, we need to get you up to the castle." He offered her a hand and helped her up off the floor. Shocked by this sudden development, she made no protest and only had time for a halfhearted wave to Philippe before the man had practically dragged her outside. Once out of the stable he released her to walk on her own but was soon several yards ahead of her after only ten strides. He quickly noticed that Belle lagged behind, checked his timepiece again before he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sag of potatoes.

"What is all the hurry for? Could you at least ask before you do something like that?" She bellowed this while simultaneously pounding her fists on his broad back.

"Do you mind terribly if I forcibly pick you up and escort you to my place of residence?" The sweetness in his voice was false but Belle didn't know him well enough to pick it up.

"Little late now." She grumbled, resigned now to her fate.

"I do apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior. Generally, I'm much better behaved." _Rather like a trained dog. _He thought bitterly. This time the falseness and poorly concealed hostility in his voice was easy to pick up.

Belle frowned, not that he could see her facial expressions. "You know," Belle spoke as if bored, leaning her face in her hand, "Neither of the statements actually answered any of the questions I posed."

From that point on, he refused to respond, he seemed to be incredibly focused on his feet and occasionally his timepiece. When they reached the castle Belle didn't even get the chance to admire it as she was still facing backwards, before Leodegrance flung open the giant oak doors as if they were flimsy as paper and bellowed, "Mrs Potts!"

A kindly voice answered him back, "Green room with the view nearest the library dear. And do be quick, It's almost noon." After hearing this Leodegrance took off at full sprint Belle just barely caught the blur of a short, older woman with curly white hair. She didn't even have time to look at the scenery or furnishings before she was abruptly plopped down on a mattress. The bed was huge, bug enough to fit a whole family and covered with luxurious red silk. Belle stroked the bedding and looked up at Leodegrance, hoping to finally get some answers.

He was standing over her, breathing hard and radiating even more heat, if that was possible. He was looking at his time-piece again.

"Three minutes." He mumbled

"What the hell is going on here?" Belle suddenly yelled this but the man seemed less than startled. Instead he gave her a beastly grin and descended onto the bed. Belle swallowed a hard lump in her throat and backed away until she hit the headboard. His arms were on either side of her now, his hands pressed flat against the wall, his breathing was ragged.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked, her voice small.

"I won't hurt you." Leodegrance said as his lips brushed against her own. The touch brought a red-hot sensation to Belle's body, something she'd never experianced before and was afraid of. A growl issued forth from the man, something that didn't sound completely human, before he took full possession and ownership of her lips. Nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, he continually made animalistic growls and grunts. But Belle hardly noticed. Her senses were being assaulted b y this new red-hot burning that she could feel everywhere, and it wasn't just from the heat of his body. She felt it _inside_ her. Just as she began to lose herself to his touch, he jumped back and growled loud and full of pain and fury. Belle didn't quite know what was happening, had she done something wrong? Was this normal? Before she could ask, Leodegrance had gone from the room, she could hear his receding footsteps as they grew heavier the farther away he went. She turned to look at the large clock in the corner, 12:01.


End file.
